


on five senses

by stinkie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, some touchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkie/pseuds/stinkie
Summary: haurchefant's five senses about the warrior of light





	on five senses

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am and i'm writing haurchefantxwol because i have to  
> the wol is just meteor the midlander trailer poster boy :^D

**on hearing**

 

Haurchefant couldn't even begin to describe Meteor's voice. It was soft, slightly rough and spoke of wisdom gained through hardships. The rarity with which the Warrior of Light spoke was akin to spying a unicolt wandering Coerthan land again. Whenever he was in the company of his friends Tataru and Alphinaud, they often took up most of the conversation with the adventurer answering when called upon.

 

Even the first time they had met under Francel's letter of introduction, Cid and Alphinaud had been not too far off, explaining their search for an airship, Meteor had said little and deferred to them. After inciting them to become wards of his very own House Fortemps, he was glad to see the hyur become a much more frequent presence around the Camp and Ishgard.

 

Haurchefant had heard his grunts of pain when he heaved himself back to Camp Dragonhead, dents in his armor from battling various beastkin and wild heretics that hid themselves out in the Coerthan lands. Haurchefant could hear his quiet, strained groans as the chirurgeons struggled to get his armor off to assess the damage and he watched with a concerned expression and admittedly, with a bit of appreciation for the adventurer's physique.

 

But oh, his laugh.

 

Haurchefant could listen to it forever. The first time, he had heard the man's twinkling laughter when Alphinaud had slipped on a icy patch of snow and landed face first had set Meteor off. A grin had stretched across Haurchefant's face as he realized who was laughing and he felt a longing to hear it more. Such a pure, hearty laugh from a quiet individual made it all the more a treat.

 

He could only wonder what Meteor's voice would sound making such noises in..more intimate settings. He had constant daydreams of inviting the man to his chambers, where he would be free to explore that body, touch where he wished, see what sounds he could draw out of him, before swallowing the noises from his lips.

 

The closest he got was getting to hear an embarrassed noise when his flirting got more suggestive before adventurer would inevitably have to leave on another rescue or request with a shy expression. Haurchefant could only chuckle to himself, before returning himself to his own work. Each and every day, he found himself looking forward to the evening times when he would get to speak once more with Meteor.

 

**on sight**

 

"My dear friend, you are ever a sight for sore eyes!"

Haurchefant found himself exclaiming, as he hastily stood up to greet his friend who was entering his main office. Meteor had been an absent presence in the Camp Dragonhead to do some work in Ishgard, to which Haurchefant had been receiving updates from his father as the Warrior of Light seemed to be incapable of sending letters on time or legible writing.

 

"I take it your work in solving some of House Durendaire's qualms were successful? I've heard nothing but accolades for your utmost efforts!"

 

Meteor merely rubbed the back of his neck and nodded before clearing his throat as if he wanted to say something. Haurchefant waited patiently, tilting his head towards the smaller man.

"Is aught amiss, my friend?"

 

Meteor looked up at Haurchefant with a small smile and shrugged. "..I just wanted to come see you."

 

Haurchefant found himself shellshocked for a beat, before feeling a giddy smile crawl onto his face to which he instinctively brought a hand up to cover it. He could feel his cheeks rising in temperature at the innocent statement, did the man truly not realize how charming he could be with his simplicity? He could only chuckle, as Meteor looked at him with a confused expression before moving his hand to gently touch the adventurer's cheek.

 

"I am truly glad you thought to come visit me. Your presence has been sorely missed. Without your occasional guidance, my recruits can be slightly hopeless at times! I should tell you of how Corentiaux attempted to start a new regimen in order to fell the giants in Boulder Downs! Alas, it is rather late into the evening..perhaps we can talk more in my personal chambers? There is always room in my bed should you fall asleep from my rambling."

Haurchefant adds with a small wink, before holding a hand out to Meteor. It was a rather long shot, but he couldn't help himself when it came to the Warrior of Light.

 

The adventurer visibly stiffens with a reddening face before shaking his head. "I-I can sleep in the visitor's quarters...But I would like to hear your stories." He says before placing his hand into Haurchefant's and grinning at the Elezen.

 

Haurchefant gently closes his hand around Meteor's feeling the giddiness rise up within him once more. Tugging on Meteor's hand, he leads him towards his room away from the desk full of papers he wishes to avoid and bask in the adventurer's presence instead.

"Then let us be off! Ah, I should tell you about this strange Karakul we encountered earlier this morning.."

 

**on smell**

 

Haurchefant noted that the chocobo stables have been rather noisy this morning, but what he didn't expect is to see was Meteor exiting the stalls while emitting a rather...pungent odor.

 

"My friend! What have you been doing?"

 

The adventurer looked up at Haurchefant, his brown haired mussed and bits of hay and dirt stuck in patches all over him. Haurchefant knows from experience that chocobos have been nibbling and nuzzling at the man, and he has certainly wished to do the same on occasion.

 

"The stables.." The warrior mumbled and pointed towards the stalls he had just come from. "I was tending to my Chocobo and was trying to help clean out some of the other stalls as well. "

 

"Goodness - That is no responsibility of yours, the stable cleaning is part of each of our knight's duties here!"

 

"Oh..It was fun though. I enjoyed helping out."

 

Ah, the everlasting kindness that this adventurer seemed to have an endless well of wherever he went. It extended from acquiescing to help train knight trainees and assist with chocobo stable cleaning of his own free will. Haurchefant could feel a wave of fresh adoration for the Warrior of Light washing over him. The very warrior currently attempting to wipe dirt from his cheek and succeeding only in smudging it further across his face.

 

"..Your chocobos are all rather affectionate towards people."

 

Haurchefant nods at that as he puffs his chest a little proudly. "Yes, our chocobos are our prized children after all. The chocobos we've raised in Camp Dragonhead we've trained to be friendly towards strangers and adventurers. After all, if a lost soul is in need of a chocobo on lend, we can send them safely off on one of ours and it knows how to get back as well."

 

The adventurer looks somewhat impressed at the extent of obedience and training before smiling and glancing back at the chocobo stable.

"They..also squat a lot..There was a black chocobo in the stable that kept..squatting while I was cleaning."

 

Haurchefant knows exactly which chocobo Meteor is talking about, his pride and joy that he raised himself even from its hatching.

"Ah yes..That one has been with me for all of his life. He stuck around and observed me during knight training and now it seems he wants to be a knight as well…It's given him a rather impressive set of quads compared to the others in the stable.

 

He seems to do squats on his own schedule however. If only I could inspire this sort of random squatting to my knights here at Camp Dragonhead, we would certainly have a different image."

The adventurer lets out a small snort before breaking into peals of laughter to which Haurchefant can't help but find himself joining in.

 

Taking a moment to catch his breath from laughter, Haurchefant finds himself taking a deep breath through his nose and instantly regretting it. He straightens up quickly and looks at Meteor with a pained yet apologetic expression as his hand hovers under his nose in an weak attempt to cover his nose. Meteor's face falls and asks bashfully,"..I really stink, don't I?"

 

"..Perhaps a little. But luckily, we have developed a special solution for these smelly situations."

 

Chocobo smells were certainly a force to be reckoned with, Haurchefant had been raising and regularly training with chocobo chicks and fledglings since his younger knight years and gave off the terrible smell quite a lot that he would be chased off from his room to the baths. Over the years, he had figured out using a mixture of soap and mist dill would flush away the chocobo scent at the cost of smelling like beet soup. At any rate, it was a much more preferable smell than chocobo droppings.

 

"Tell me, my friend, what do you think of the scent of beet soup?"

 

**on touch**

 

Meteor stands to Haurchefants right side, rolling the bandages around the cut on his arm with an expert hand. Haurchefant concludes that the Warrior of Light has probably had to deal with plenty of nicks and injuries during his adventures. As the adventurer finishes tying off the end of the bandage, Haurchefant gives him an appreciative smile.

 

"Thank you, my friend. Now then, my turn."

He says, giving Meteor a knowing expression. Haurchefant stands from his seat before he gently takes the roll of bandages from the hyur's hands and gestures towards the stool. Meteor begins to shake his head and grasps the end of his shirt.

 

"It's okay, I'm fine. I didn't take as much inj-"

 

"Meteor."

Haurchefant finds himself saying rather harshly. The warrior's protests die upon hearing his name before looking at the bandages in the elezen's hands with a lost expression. Haurchefant finds slight amusement at this adventurer who would rather tend to his allies' injuries first before his own. He supposes that if Meteor is so terrible at taking care of himself, he would be honored to do it for him.

 

The adventurer slowly moves to take Haurchefant's seat with a hint of reluctance. Haurchefant moves to the warrior's back where he remembers clearly the chirurgeon using a healing spell on a sword wound.

 

After a moment of no movement, Haurchefant taps the back of the adventurer's head.

"You can remove your shirt yourself, or I will gladly remove it for you. In fact, it would be my pleasur-"

Haurchefant is cut off by Meteor hurriedly pulling his shirt over his head and leaving it on his arms to cover his front.

 

The first thing Haurchefant notes is the fresh looking long cut going across the warrior's back from the sword wielded by a heretic they had encountered. The next thing he notices is right above the injury. He can't help but gently lay his fingers on the marking between his shoulder blades. A tattoo? Perhaps it would be something he could ask the meaning of some day. Running his hand down the marking, he can feel the shiver that runs through Meteor at the touch. The idea of the Warrior of Light being ticklish to his touch rather excites him.

 

Haurchefant looks back up and smiles with some satisfaction at the reddening of the man's ears. But first, he has work to do. Haurchefant removes his hand from the tattoo and moves to safely wrap the cut on Meteor's back.

After he's satisfied with his handiwork, he can't help but gently leaning in to lay his forehead onto the adventurer's neck.

"Does it still hurt?"

 

Meteor is still and Haurchefant is rather enjoying feeling the heat radiate from the adventurer's skin.

"..No. I…Thank you."

Feeling his voice rumble through his body, Haurchefant smiles and presses his lips to the tattoo, to which the adventurer shudders and jerks away.

"Was that too much?" Haurchefant asks with a bit of caution. The last thing he wanted to do was push these..feelings he had towards the adventurer too far, should they not be reciprocated in the least. Meteor looks at him with an indecipherable expression before he shakes his head quickly before pulling the shirt back over his head, causing Haurchefant to be pushed back a little.

 

"...It's okay. I don't mind when it's you. I like it."

 

Once again, Meteor's blunt words are enough to knock Haurchefant off balance as he watches the hyur get up off the stool to turn around and face him with a shy yet determined look on his face. Haurchefant can only smile helplessly and as he places both his hands on the Warrior's shoulders.

 

He felt..firm. A real presence, such a strong individual working so hard to carry the dreams and hopes on so many on his shoulders. He slides his arms over his shoulders and down to pull Meteor into a tight embrace. He presses the smaller man into his chest and takes a deep breath and nuzzles his nose into the short crop of brown hair. The feeling of Meteors arms moving around his back and gripping the back of his shirt just as tightly does little to calm the thrumming in his chest. He feels the adventurer begin to lean into him and cannot help the heart melting sensation that floods him.

Taking a deep breath, he smiles, "Should you ever have any worries or fears, pray feel free to be open about them with me. I do not wish for you to feel alone or overwhelmed from what you must do. It doesn't even need to be those, I would hear your joys and whims as well. I would be your shield, my dear."

 

**on taste**

 

Meteor tasted..quite frankly like ginger tea and hot chocolate. Which was not surprising, given that it was what Haurchefant had been drinking with him before things had faded away into a haze and they ended up here in his chambers on the bed. Haurchefant pulled away from the adventurer's lips to look at the hyur beneath him with heavy breaths.

 

Meteor's eyes had been closed and opens them to look at Haurchefant. He stares at Haurchefant blinking slowly before blurting out, "..You taste like tea."

 

Haurchefant was speechless for a second, before chuckling lightly. Trust the Warrior of Light to comment on such a thing while they were in bed of all places. Despite the man's famed reputation, Haurchefant enjoyed every moment Meteor was still a silly person. However, he really wasn't working hard enough if Meteor was still able to think so clearly about mundane things.

He licks his lips, before slowly moving to hover above the hyur's lips. "Would you like to taste some more?"

 

Meteor gives a small nod and Haurchefant can feel one of the adventurer's hands holding his shirt front and the other gently rubbing at his hair and neck.

 

"I'd rather like to continue tasting you as well, my dear friend." Haurchefant whispers, before redirecting himself and lowering his head down to nibble at his ear. His small, round hyur ear which were so unlike his own and other Elezen. He found it...cute. Endearing. Rather befitting for the hero of their hour. The hero of the hour that he was finally free to devour.

 

Meteor had been struggling to keep his voice low during Haurchefant's slow descent from his ear to his neck, beginning to lick at the juncture of his collarbone. Haurchefant could taste the warrior's sweat and brought his hand to sneak up Meteor's shirt. He hand slowly made its way to the adventurer's pec to which he opened his hand to massage at it. He could feel the hard peak of his nipple in his hand and began to toy with it.

 

The hyur made a small groan as Haurchefant gave a rather hard bite to his neck and pinches at his nipple. Spurred on by the noise, the elezen lord begins to suck at the bite, no doubt leaving a bruise for the morning. His other hand preoccupies itself with travelling down south of the adventurer's body to remove his trousers. He feels Meteor's breath hitch as he exposes him and he finds himself drowning in the taste, the feel, the sight and sound of the Warrior of Light.

 

\---

 

As Haurchefant felt the faint sun's light starting to drift through his windows, he slowly opened his eyes. The memories of the previous night were coming back to him and he finds himself grinning dumbly as he turns on his side to see the person of his utmost affection still curled up in the blankets.

 

Haurchefant leaned into gently press his lips against Meteor's and feeling the adventurer smile against him. Without the taste of tea and drinks masking his taste, all he can taste now is Meteor.

 

"Good mornin-"

The adventurer is cut off from his sentence as Haurchefant wraps his arms around the smaller man, and holds him tight to his chest. As he pulls away, he observes with satisfaction and a hint of pride, the amount of love bites and bruises that are scattered across Meteor's neck and clustered on his chest and nipples. He imagines his neck is in a similar state. Pushing those thoughts aside for the time being, he uses a hand to gently hold against the adventurer's cheek.

 

"Good morning. Shall we have breakfast, my dear? As much as I'd love to taste you again, I would rather enjoy a nice Ishgardian breakfast as well."

 

To which, Haurchefant received a light reprimanding knock on his head, he only chuckles as he moves to get up out of bed with Meteor.

**Author's Note:**

> i love haurchefant and meteor


End file.
